The strange pairing
by marlenedragon
Summary: Alternative ending-TLCommand. Pellaeon fails his mission and has to face Thrawn.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT NOTE:There are TWO chapters. The first is the short version of the story (including some tension, but NOTHING explicit)  
><strong>

**Note: I´m sorry for my english. I don´t have any beta-reader (if someone is interested please contact me), and this story is a translation of my original spanish fanfic.**

**Obviously Thrawn is not mine. All copyright to george lucas, blah,blah.**

-Come in - said Thrawn with modulated voice.

Pellaeon entered with faltering step. The news had spread quickly by the spacecraft, so it was likely that Thrawn was already aware of everything. However, the matter was such that he could not avoid presenting the report himself.

The color of his cheeks and the sweat of his hands not went unnoticed to Grand Admiral, who raised an eyebrow and rose from the Chair on which rested in his famous sanctuary under the bridge.

-Do all objectives have been met captain?-the Admiral said softly.

Pellaeon swallowed saliva with effort and managed to keep the fixed gaze of his superior.

-Eh… partially, Admiral. We have captured the rebel base on Coruscant and the campaign has been resolved as expected, but…

-Yes, Captain?

Pellaeon approached slowly to Thrawn, extending the data with the detailed report of all the latest action taken against the rebellion. Thrawn, with his usual calm grabbed the data Pellaeon presented. For a moment his eyes wandered by the data and its expression did not change. Suddenly his eyes froze on the screen.

-Orders were to capture alive the rebel leaders, especially to Organa Solo and Skywalker - said Thrawn in a tone that chilled the blood to Pellaeon.

-Yes, sir - said Pellaeon in the firmer tone as he could - I assume full responsibility for the failure, Admiral.

-This loss is unacceptable, captain - said Thrawn lifting eyes and crossing to Pellaeon with flashing red eyes as he clutched tightly in his fist the data - All are dead.

-I know, sir - said Pellaeon trying to clarify the facts - However, this does not mean that now at last the Empire…

-Disintegrated! - Thrawn interrupted in a tone that did not allow any discussion – Do you know what that means? The entire project Taniss disappeared, Captain. Farewell to the last Jedi in the universe and we can no longer get benefit because it is not a single particle from which to extract samples.

Pellaeon noted as his stomach squirmed. He had never seen the Grand Admiral so close to losing his temper. He had always stressed that he was not Vader… and yet, , in the sweetest moment of the Empire, now that the rebels had been completely crushed a spot seemed extend in the immaculate victory.

-Sir - stammered Pellaeon trying to catch air – We still can clone you…

For a moment Thrawn seemed to regain some of his usual icy calm. Rather slowly turned his hand to one of the side arms of his chair. A hatch revealed a liquor bottle and a glass.

-The potential in me - said as if he were speaking to himself, as he poured the liquor - takes years to be able to develope… if it does. Years of treaning, years of learning military tactics, years of knowledge and expertice that we can never duplicate entirely. Experiences in the fleet, in personal life that the clone will only believe .Cloning is not yet perfected and will take years to improve it, Captain.

Pellaeon watched as Grand Admiral emptied his glass and refilled it. Scarlet red eyes reflected in the glass he was holding and that now seemed to look with strange fixation. Pellaeon had never seen before to Thrawn drink as well. It was certainly known for all the pleasure of Grand Admiral by strong spirits but... The modulated voice of Admiral returned Pellaeon to the immediate reality.

- But a Jedi cloning was possible in a short time as our deceased C´Baoth shows us-for a moment he paused, no doubt to emphasize his line of thought to Pellaeon-And he was controllable under the influence of the ysalamiri. With the new cylinders we could have limited the clones in terms of malleability and obedience.

For a moment, he looked harshly the vase that contained the liquor, drained it and again fill. Pellaeon watched the scene with a mixture of puzzlement and tension. Thrawn had lost his army of cloned Jedi and obviously that would have consequences.

-Until now you had more than fulfilled your duties, Captain - Thrawn rose up suddenly from his seat splashing his immaculate white uniform - but precisely in the most delicate operation, when your oversight and experience were most needed you fail me, and presents me this total fiasco as the final result of the campaign of Coruscant.

-I - stammered Pellaeon … he was trying to think of the thousands of combinations that had occurred in combat. In his brain analyzed data from the capture of the capital, trying desperately to remember what had failed the assault force for being unable to anticipate enemy movements.

If the Noghri had not been so involved in the heart of the defence he was sure they would have captured all the rebels alive. It was the only answer that came to mind and he decided to share it with the Admiral. Obviously he knew that the Admiral was fully aware of everything that had happened on the battlefield - No one could expect the reaction of the Noghri, in combat, sir. Ever under the empire they had done something like this.

Thrawn smacked his lips and not as steady as on other occasions but that he had not lost his military cadence came to where was Pellaeon nodded approvingly.

-The Noghri should have been the first to be eliminated, Captain. As I warned the captains of troops and yourself. Failure to have anticipated that they would act as suicide bombers eliminating the rebel leaders before taking their own lives is not an excuse – Thrawn said standing a few feet of the captain - I already warned you not to understimate the primitive Noghri. Apparently my warnings were not sufficiently taken into account.

-Yes, Sir – Pellaeon finally concluded. He remember very well what was waiting for those who didn´t assume their mistakes under the command of Thrawn. Pellaeon never imagined that his military career would end as well. With the Grand Admiral before him, with an empty glass of liquor in one hand and a sentence of death in the other.

Thrawn looked with such intensity that Pellaeon for a brief moment was tempted to lower his eyes. However, he did not. The pressure of those eyes was almost unbearable but surrender now would be like signing his own sentence. Both he and Thrawn knew it.

-Did you ever met the Emperor Palpatine, Captain?

Pellaeon looked amazed. He would never get used to the unusual changes in Thrawn conversation.

-No, Sir. I served it with Vader in the Executor, but I was never in the presence of the emperor.

Thrawn cocked an eyebrow lift and Pellaeon saw how his skin was slightly darker on the cheeks. Perhaps he was blushing?

-What do you think the emperor would have done in my place, Captain?

Pellaeon blinked a few times. Yes, undoubtedly Thrawn teetered. Althoug his voice was still, the liquor was affecting him.

However, few answers occurred to Pellaeon that might be acceptable for his own good. The emperor was famous in his time by his imagination imposing punishments and sanctions on anyone who was dissapointed. From torture in all its variants to unfortunate accidents on distant planets where no information could be trusted.

-I suposse that maybe the exile… along with other subordinates who had also disappointed him - replied Pellaeon knowing that it was slippery. Thrawn had told him as the emperor himself had exiled him to the Unknown Regions. Perhaps he would be able to emulate the Grand Admiral himself with a fleet in the Unknown Regions.

Thrawn smiled a few inches from his face. Pellaeon had never noticed how much contrasted his white teeth in those blue lips.

-Are you afraid of loneliness, Captain?-replied Thrawn supporting his hand on the shoulder of Pellaeon. For a moment, Thrawn was pensive as reminiscing for a brief moment all years spent away from the Center Imperial – I never would have thought it of a brave soldier like you.

Pellaeon held his breath. At least now Thrawn did not seem so willing to sentencing, as it was a moment... he should seize these moments to think. And while thousands of occurrences at cruising speed crossed his mind he became aware of the disturbing proximity of his superior, of the heat radiating Thrawn and how comforting it was now feel his hand resting on his shoulder. A sign of camaraderie and affection that Pellaeon did not go unnoticed.

The line of thought of Pellaeon was interrupted by Thrawn who was totally invading his little personal space. Pellaeon was now able to clearly perceive the breath of his superior and the heat that radiated all over his body. Only the distance of a breath separated their two bodies and even Pellaeon noted that tension was becoming unbearable.

-Sir?

-Perhaps we should exile us two, do not think? - Thrawn said gently, his breath full of spices flooding the senses of Pellaeon – It would not be news to me, of course. But I never had any partner who did my exile more bearable...

For a moment the Grand Admiral seemed lost in his own memories. Without even realizing Pellaeon found himself staring the clear face of Thrawn. His harsh features of command, those eyes that seemed to read minds. And he thought if at some point someone had been able to see Thrawn as he saw it now. With some matted dark hair, blue skin wet in sweat, his lips parted revealing his perfect white teeth …

Thrawn again focused attention on Pellaeon.

-Despite your failure I find useful your presence in the fleet, Captain... as in the new government. You will continue your work under my close supervision.

Pellaeon could not help sighing. Exile in the depths of space was not an experience he wished to live. Quite a relief now that the Empire finally have control over the universe and he would be right in the command center next to the new emperor.

-Thank you, sir- said Pellaeon unable to completely hide the emotion that seized him at the moment –It´ s always an honor to serve under your command, Admiral.

Thrawn smiled even more so as he approached his blue lips and exhaled. Pellaeon felt his warm breath and could not help the shiver that ran thoughout the spine and left him stuck in the ground.

-Always a pleasure, Captain - whispered Thrawn. The spicy smell was still there, and for a moment seemed to mingle with his own particular scent.

Pellaeon closed his eyes for a moment struggling to control himself. Pellaeon felt like a heat wave climbed his chest to his face. Rather abruptly he stretched the collar of his military jacket. The cool air was welcomed by Pellaeon who took to get some air in and out. He tried to get away from the feeling that he was drowning in a sea of heat and spice.

Pellaeon openen his eyes and find Thrawn looking at him with a burning intensity may result from the influence of alcohol. Pellaeon wasn't sure but preferred not to think too much about it. The further away his mind from the current situation much better. His body was reacting and Pellaeon did not want to lose the little control and dignity that he still had.

-Got you survive Vader - said Thrawn calmly - Do you think you can with the challenge I propose you?

-I won´t let you down again, sir- said Pellaeon turning to properly place the collar of his jacket as he watched the hot, blue skin of the Admiral.

-I hope so, captain – Thrawn said who with firmer step sat back in his command chair- I hope so…


	2. Chapter 2

**MPORTANT NOTE:There are TWO chapters. The first is the short and light version of the story (pre-slahs). the 2 chapter is the same story but larger and with sex between Thrawn and Pellaeon.**

**Note: I´m very sorry for my english. I don´t have any beta-reader (if someone is interested please contact me), and this story is a translation of my original spanish fanfic.**

**Obviously Thrawn is not mine. All copyright to george lucas, blah,blah.**

-Come in - said Thrawn with modulated voice.

Pellaeon entered with faltering step. The news had spread quickly by the spacecraft, so it was likely that Thrawn was already aware of everything. However, the matter was such that he could not avoid presenting the report himself.

The color of his cheeks and the sweat of his hands not went unnoticed to Grand Admiral, who raised an eyebrow and rose from the Chair on which rested in his famous sanctuary under the bridge.

-Do all objectives have been met captain?-the Admiral said softly.

Pellaeon swallowed saliva with effort and managed to keep the fixed gaze of his superior.

-Eh… partially, Admiral. We have captured the rebel base on Coruscant and the campaign has been resolved as expected, but…

-Yes, Captain?

Pellaeon approached slowly until the seat of Thrawn, extending the data with the detailed report of all the latest action taken against the rebellion. Thrawn, with his usual calm grabbed the data Pellaeon presented. For a moment his eyes wandered by the data and its expression did not change. Suddenly his eyes froze on the screen.

-Orders were to capture alive the rebel leaders, especially to Organa Solo and Skywalker - said Thrawn in a tone that chilled the blood to Pellaeon.

-Yes, sir - said Pellaeon in the firmer tone as he could - I assume full responsibility for the failure, Admiral.

-This loss is unattainable, captain - said Thrawn lifting eyes and crossing to Pellaeon with flashing red eyes as he clutched tightly in his fist the data - All are dead.

-I know, sir - said Pellaeon tried to clarify the facts - However, this does not mean that now at last the Empire…

-Disintegrated! - spat Thrawn in a tone that did not allow any discussion – Do you know what that means? The entire project Taniss disappeared, Captain. Farewell to the last Jedi in the universe and we can no longer get benefit because it is not a single particle from which to extract samples.

Pellaeon noted as his stomach squirmed. He had never seen the Grand Admiral so close to losing his temper. He had always stressed that he was not Vader… and yet, , in the sweetest moment of the Empire, now that the rebels had been completely crushed a spot seemed extend in the immaculate victory.

-Sir - stammered Pellaeon trying to catch air – We still can clone you and…

For a moment Thrawn seemed to regain some of his usual icy calm. Rather slowly turned his hand to one of the side arms of his chair. A hatch revealed a liquor bottle

and a glass.

-The potential in me - said as if he were speaking to himself, as he poured the liquor - takes years to be able to develope… if it does. Years of treaning, years of learning military tactics, years of knowledge and expertice that we can never duplicate entirely. Experiences in the fleet, in personal life that the clone will only believe .Cloning is not yet perfected and will take years to improve it, captain.

Pellaeon watched as Grand Admiral emptied his glass and refilled it. Scarlet red eyes reflected in the glass he was holding and that now seemed to look with strange fixation. Pellaeon had never seen before to Thrawn drink as well. It was certainly known for all the pleasure of Grand Admiral by strong spirits but from there to get drunk in front of another crew member... The harsh voice of Admiral returned Pellaeon to the immediate reality.

- But a Jedi cloning was possible in a short time as our deceased C´Baoth shows us-for a moment he paused, no doubt to emphasize his line of thought to Pellaeon-And he was controllable under the influence of the ysalamiri. With the new cylinders we could have limited the clones in terms of malleability and obedience.

For a moment, he looked harshly the vase that contained the liquor, drained it and again fill. Pellaeon watched the scene with a mixture of puzzlement and tension. Thrawn had lost his army of cloned Jedi and obviously that would have consequences.

-Until now you had more than fulfilled your duties, Captain - Thrawn rose up suddenly from his seat splashing his immaculate white uniform - but precisely in the most delicate operation, when his oversight and experience were most needed you fail me, and presents me this total fiasco as the final result of the campaign of Coruscant.

-I - stammered Pellaeon … he was trying to think of the thousands of combinations that had occurred in combat. In his brain analyzed data from the capture of the capital, trying desperately to remember what had failed the assault force for being unable to anticipate enemy movements.

If the Noghri had not been so involved in the heart of the defence he was sure they would have captured all the rebels alive. It was the only answer that came to mind and he decided to share it with the Admiral. Obviously he knew that the Admiral was fully aware of everything that had happened on the battlefield - No one could expect the reaction of the Noghri, in combat, sir. Ever under the empire they had done something like this.

Thrawn smacked his lips and not as steady as on other occasions but that he had not lost his military cadence came to where was Pellaeon nodded approvingly.

-The Noghri should have been the first to be eliminated, Captain. As I warned the captains of troops and yourself. Failure to have anticipated that they would act as suicide bombers eliminating the rebel leaders before taking their own lives is not an excuse – Thrawn said standing a few feet of the captain - I already warned you not to understimate the primitive Noghri. Apparently my warnings were not sufficiently taken into account.

-Yes, Sir – Pellaeon finally concluded. He remember very well what was waiting for those who didn´t assume their mistakes under the command of Thrawn. Pellaeon never imagined that his military career would end as well. With the Grand Admiral before him, with an empty glass of liquor in one hand and a sentence of death in the other.

Thrawn looked with such intensity that Pellaeon for a brief moment was tempted to lower his eyes. However, he did not. The pressure of those eyes was almost unbearable but surrender now would be like signing his own sentence. Both he and Thrawn knew it.

-Did you ever met the Emperor Palpatine, Captain?

Pellaeon looked amazed. He would never get used to the unusual changes in Thrawn conversation.

-No, Sir. I served it with Vader in the Executor, but I was never in the presence of the emperor.

Thrawn cocked an eyebrow lift and Pellaeon saw how his skin was slightly darker on the cheeks. Perhaps he was blushing?

-What do you think the emperor would have done in my place, captain?

Pellaeon blinked a few times. Yes, undoubtedly Thrawn teetered. Althoug his voice was still the liquor was affecting him.

However, few answers occurred to Pellaeon that might be acceptable for his own good. The emperor was famous in his time by his imagination imposing punishments and sanctions on anyone who was dissapointed. From torture in all its variants to unfortunate accidents on distant planets where no information could be trusted.

-I suposse that maybe the exile… along with other subordinates who had also disappointed him - replied Pellaeon knowing that it was slippery. Thrawn had told him as the emperor himself had exiled him to the Unknown Regions. Perhaps he would be able to emulate the Grand Admiral himself with a fleet in the Unknown Regions.

Thrawn smiled a few inches from his face. Pellaeon had never noticed how much contrasted his white teeth in those blue lips.

-Are you afraid of loneliness, Captain?-replied Thrawn supporting his hand on the shoulder of Pellaeon. For a moment, Thrawn was pensive as reminiscing for a brief moment all years spent away from the Center Imperial – I never would have thought it of a brave soldier like you.

Pellaeon held his breath. At least now Thrawn did not seem so willing to sentencing, as it was a moment... he should seize these moments to think. And while thousands of occurrences at cruising speed crossed his mind he became aware of the disturbing proximity of his superior, of the heat radiating Thrawn and how comforting it was now feel his hand resting on his shoulder. A sign of camaraderie and affection that Pellaeon did not go unnoticed. Perhaps it was time that Pellaeon implement everything he had learned of Thrawn. Take advantage of the weakness of the enemy, exploit these weaknesses to their benefit. After all, the Admiral was a being of flesh and bone, with appetites, desires and imperfections however alienate these could be...

The line of thought was interrupted to the closer Thrawn totally invading his little personal space. Pellaeon was now able to clearly perceive the breath of his superior and the heat that radiated all over his body. Only the distance of a breath separated their two bodies and even Pellaeon noted that tension was becoming unbearable.

-Sir?

-Perhaps we should exile us two, do not think? - Thrawn said gently, his breath full of spices flooding the senses of Pellaeon – It would not be news to me, of course. But I never had any partner who did my exile more bearable...

For a moment the Grand Admiral seemed lost in his own memories. Without even realizing Pellaeon found himself staring the clear face of Thrawn. His harsh features of command, those eyes that seemed to read minds. And he thought if at some point someone had been able to see Thrawn as he saw it now. With some matted dark hair, blue skin wet in sweat, his lips parted revealing his perfect white teeth …

Thrawn again focused attention on Pellaeon.

-Despite your failure I find useful your presence in the fleet, Captain... as in the new government. You will continue your work under my close supervision.

Pellaeon could not help sighing. Exile in the depths of space was not an experience he wished to live. Quite a relief now that the Empire finally have control over the universe and he would be right in the command center next to the new emperor.

-Thank you, sir- said Pellaeon unable to completely hide the emotion that seized him at the moment –It´ s always an honor to serve under his command, Admiral.

Thrawn smiled even more so as he approached his blue lips and exhaled. Pellaeon felt his warm breath and could not help the shiver that ran thoughout the spine and left him stuck in the ground.

-Always a pleasure, Captain - whispered Thrawn. The spicy smell was still there, and for a moment seemed to mingle with his own particular scent.

Pellaeon closed his eyes for a moment struggling to control himself. Any false move now would be dangerous. Pellaeon had to avoid surrender to the sensations that the proximity to the Admiral was beginning to wake him.

Pellaeon opened his eyes. Thrawn looked at him intently. Pellaeon felt like a heat wave climbed his chest to his face. Rather abruptly he stretched the collar of his military jacket. The cool air was welcomed by Pellaeon who took to get some air in and out. He tried to get away from the feeling that he was drowning in a sea of heat and spice. Thrawn looked at him with a burning intensity may result from the influence of alcohol. Pellaeon wasn't sure but preferred not to think too much about it. The further away his mind from the current situation much better. His body was reacting and Pellaeon did not want to lose the little control and dignity that he still had.

-Got you survive Vader - said Thrawn calmly - do you think that you can with the challenge I propose you?

**II**-** And here comes the BIG difference... (Caution: It contents adult theme)  
><strong>

Pellaeon completely unbuttoned the jacket in response, watching Thrawn licked his lips unable to look away from the naked body of his captain. Pellaeon felt that not only his head was going to explode. The pressure he felt in the pants was becoming unbearable and began to require immediate attention.

-I Don 't let you down again, Admiral - Pellaeon said as he watched as the admiral lost his coat unbuttoned, exposing his soft, burning blue skin.

Thrawn arched eyebrow and cocked his head. Then he kissed the perfectly shaven cheek of Pellaeon. A suggested kiss that grazed his cheek as warm hands gently caressed the sensitive Pellaeon back area. Pellaeon could not help but groan and Thrawn used the moment of weakness from his captain to kiss his mouth. The flavor of the liquor was there, and Pellaeon could not help but surrender to the burning and dominant mouth of the expert Admiral. Despite his surrender, the hands of Thrawn were still looking for weaknesses and caressing every inch of his sensitive skin.

'I hope so, Captain - said Thrawn finally, giving by finished the exploration and allowing breathe the panting Pellaeon.

For a moment a rational thought urged Pellaeon to returned to the control. He must take command of reality and rationally thoughts to end the meeting with Thrawn. But Thrawn was now too busy to unfasten his belt so Pellaeon knew that the meeting was now starting... And his body seemed to agree.

-Ah, Admiral -Pellaeon said as he felt his body trembling in anticipation of contact.

Desire is pounding in the pit of his stomach. And the pants seemed to shake at times. Feeling the body of Admiral brushing against his, sinuous, powerful made him want to totally lose control and pounce on him. Test his skin, biting hir lips, sucking his ...

-Steady, captain- whispered harmonious Thrawn- We have time…

And he prove it, stroking him very slowly and rewarding him with every jerk of his powerful wrist.

Pellaeon had to bite his lips to avoid the cry and could not do it once he noticed the warm and voluptuous breath of Thrawn on his throbbing member. It was like hearing about an alien in an unknown tongue. It was all a strange symphony of colors, sounds familiar but, at once exotic and totally different from the language.

With fists clenched, head tilted slightly back and shortness of breath Pellaeon felt like the whole universe, his whole being was concentrated on a single point. And the admiral knew very well how to exploit it.

When his mouth was not enough, he used his broad hand to encourage and set the pace. For a moment the world stood up and then explode. Literally ceased to exist and roll... There were only space in Pellaeon´s mind for the nimble fingers of Thrawn. Yes, the hand of Thrawn allowed the warm waves of pleasure began to form at the bottom of his spine and insisted to ascend his overloaded brain to come out of his body.

Exhausted Pellaeon was gradually regaining control over his trembling body. Thrawn was bluish fingers to his lips and tasted what he had done.

-The triumph is always sweet captain -said as he licked with extreme delight.

Pellaeon nodded, feeling somewhat confused and embarrassed and thinking that "the die has been cast".


End file.
